Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Trolling TV odcinek 4: Pantsu, Oppai i Latająca Pizza
1. Foty z życia Trolla Dawno nje pisałam wiec sie wziełam i zrzuciłam focie sprzed miecha by się pochwalić cuż to nawyczyniałam ostatnio XD Więc macie tu na początek uroczą rodzinkę nożyczek: thumb|left|400px a to mój pies: thumb|400pxtak.....to pies... 2. Konkurs ortograficzny xD Ludzie Q_Q miech temu byłam na konku ortograficznym. WIECIE JAKI TEN TEST BYŁ TRUDNY? http://www.dzierzoniow.pl/pl/news/kto-si-zna-na-ortografii tu macie dyktando z konka a na zdjęciu jestem ja...kto mnie znajdzie i ładnie zakreśli w FIOLETOWE kółeczko temu stawiam coś do picia xD moja gimbaza nie wygrała (co się dziwić. Ja się dziwiłam że przeszłam eliminacje o_o) A tu macie zdjęcie zrobione przez moją babcie w aucie jak wracałam z ów konkursu uhahana bo dali nam darmowe batony xD thumb|left|298px|-3-thumb|left|296px 3. Dzień Bachora w Szkole 7 czerwca mieliśmy dzień dziecka w szkole Nasza klasa miała się ubrać na NIEBIESKO i "śpiewaliśmy" KRASNOLUDKI....jakby to Marticchi rzekła LOGIC IS FOR IDIOT i tak genialna była ta akcja: Pseudo-przewodnicząca: DOBRA LUDZIE! Dziewczyny się ubiorą na niebiesko.... Shin: *Stare Nieobecnym wzrokiem* P-p: A chłopcy i SHIN ubiorą sobie jakieś czapki bejsbolówki lub coś... Shin: Ja mam peruke....niebieską.... P-p: oooo no to ją ubierzesz~ ale na tym się nje skończyło.... wciśnęliśmy Bastiana z mój stary cosplay: thumb|364px niestety nje mam jego zdjęć w tym stroju....ani swoich w peruce....a na stronie gimbazjum też nje ma D: 4. Latająca Pizza (osoby o słabych nerwach niech pominą ten punkt) Tydzień temu spotkaliśmy się z Kozą i Bastianem u mnie i postanowiliśmy zamówić pizzę... ale nje! moja kochana matula nas wygoniła do pobliskiej pizzerii Pizza była TAKA niedobra ze do tej pory przechodzą mnie ciary na samo wspomnienie....to jest jedna z nielicznych sytuacji kiedy mój żołądek naprawde nje ogarnął xD ale było wesoło XD Koza zamówił tonik do picia i potem wyniknął taki dialog: Shin: Koza.... Koza: ....*pytający wzrok w deseń "czego znowu ode mnie chcesz?"* Shin: daj łyka toniku Koza: nigdy nje piłaś? Shin: nie o.o bastian: Niedobre...w *uj gorzkie i przeładowane słodzikiem Shin: -.-'' *sięga po szklankę Kozy i bierze łyka słomką* Bastian: No i się Shin Hivem zarazi xD Shin: O_O o3o< *krztusi sie* DŻIZAZ KRAJS JAKIE TO NIEDOBRE D: Bastian: Tak jak mówiłem....w *uj gorzkie* Shin: *Wypija pół szklanki Coli Bastiana* Tak xD Weźcie jak można to pić? toż to njedobre jest D: a tu macie focie jak Bastian mordował pizze....wgl Pizza z kebabem...to nje był kebab tylko marnie usmażony kurczak i wgl żeby doszukać się w tej pizzy dodatków to trza by było z lupą po niej jeździć D: thumb|400pxwgl najgenialniejszy był fakt że byliśmy wszyscy ubrani na czerwono i babcia myślała że sie umówiliśmy xD thumb|400px thumb|310px|fotografowanie- robisz to źle xD thumb|400px A potem odprowadzaliśmy Kozę Bastian: Po kiego *uja ja cie wgl odprowadzam Koza: bo jesteś moim miłym kolegą? Shin: przecież z takim ryjem i tak nikt cie nje porwie, a już napewno nje zgwałci... Koza: FOCH D< a potem było "OMOMOMO KOZA KOZAAAAA~~ SIANKO SIANKO MNIAM MNIAM" ...tego sie nje da napisać xD to trza usłyszeć jak Bastian to mówił xD thumb|left|400px To za nimi to bynajmniej nje dzieło Shizuo....to takie pole do ćwiczeń do karty rowerowej itd. xD Bastian....takie małe a takie pyskate...*serio on ma 165 o_o* 5. Dzisiejsza wycieczka Nasza klasa poszła na wycieczkę... "WYCIECZKĘ" czytaj poszliśmy na lody za pieniądze za które w grudniu mieliśmy iść na kręgle -_-'' Więc najpierw na lody *shin dumnie wróciła z 4 gałkami* nagle Koza, który na lody się nje skusił wział łyżeczkę od Tomy który jej nje używał...i zaczął mi podstępnie podjadać moje aisu D:< Potem poszliśmy na tosty i Kozuchę dręczyło sumienie więc mi kupił tosta <3 *koniec końców zjadła trzy* Potem się szwędaliśmy po mieście...trafiliśmy np. na plac zabaw i tam czyknęłam to urocze zdjęcie rodem z odmętów fejsbuka thumb|370px było uber gorąco więc mój łeb zaprzątało słowo DOM xD 6. PANTSU POWAAAAA xD nje...to nje jest tytuł żadnego ecchi-anime xD Mama mnie wyciagneła na zakupy bo jadę na obóz więc "muszę ci pokupować kosmetyki, bieliznę..." Po pielgrzymce do kościoła zwanego Rossmanem matula mnie zaciągnęła do zaufanego sklepu z bielizną i tu zaczęła sie moja drama "80 F?" "nie, za mały będzie w misce" "no to może 80 G?" "a jest czarny?" "a może córce sie taki spodoba. Taki uroczy różowy kolor" "ale z tego musi być 75 G" No ludzie zabijcie mnie XD Chcieli mi wcisnąć różowy i oczodajno pomarańczowy stanik D: i zawsze ten tekst "Jakie ma pani kształtne piersi" no Boże kraj zboczeńców xD ale i tak dzisiaj najlepszy był ten dialog: Mama: oooo ten jest ładny *pokazuje fioletowo-czarny stanik obładowany koronkami* Kobita ze sklepu: Tak, te są bardzo lubiane przez klientki. Jest taki ładny, nieco intymny...z pewnością się spodoba CHŁOPAKOWI córki *mina w stylu if you know what i mean* Mama: Wtf? o_o Ja: ALE JA...JA....JA MAM TYLKO 15 LAT >O< Kobita: Pardon mój błąd... *chichra się pod nosem* Pal licho stanik....skończyło się na 80F >.> Taki stanik spokojnie mógłby być chełmem podczas WW3....no serio patrzcie: nje żebym się chwaliła ani nic....nje będę też robić sweet fotech w bieliźnie -.-'' Dlatego uciekłam w motyw w deseń "faceta który dorwał sie do bielizny siostry" thumb|262px Ale stanik to pół biedy...potem było wybieranie PANTSU D: pośród miliona różnych fasonów i kolorów udało mi się wybrać 5 czarnych lub czerwonych, pozbawionych wszelkich bajerów i koronek par pantsu i już chciałam zarządzać ewakułejszyn gdy nagle mama rzuciła hasłem Mama: Shinuś....masz tyle zabudowanych majtek....nje zapocisz ty mi się latem? Shin: *mega ironia* Tak mamo dupsko mi sie zaparzy i trza będzie amputować -.-'' Mama: a gdybym ci jakieś bardziej wycięte majtki kupiła...? Shin: .....w sensie takie damskie boxerki? + 2 pary damskich boxerek w kolorach zielony i szary... Mama: ooo...a może takie ci kupię *pokazuje na stringi* Shin: O////O *buraczy Kagamiego* MAMO TO JEST ZŁY POMYSŁ! D: Mama: no ale czemu...latem dużo twoich rówieśnic chodzi w stringach bo to wygodne.... Shin: Mamo co jak to ale dużo lepszą definicją słowa wygodnie jest krzesło inkwizytorskie niż stringi... Mama: Elizuś, nie marudź -.- Kupię ci jedne, pochodzisz sobie w nich do końca dnia i zobaczymy... Shin: Tak...zobaczymy....Pieprzony pasek wbijający mi się w dupsko >.< +1 fioletowe stringi -.-'' *po powrocie do domu* Zostałam perfidnie zmuszona do przymierzenia tych szatańskich gaci D: po godzinie cierpień schodzę na dół...do babci... Shin: *sama do siebie* Jezusie jak mnie dupa boli DX Babcia: Shin....Nie posądziłabym cię o to... *if you know what I mean* Shin: *buraczy Kagamiego* ŻE CO!? D: babcia: ....nieważne...nieważne ^-^ 7. a teraz odchodzę D: Bastian Koza i Loczek ciągają mnie na dwora D: JA NJE CHCE D: DUPA MNIE BOLI, NOGI MNIE BOLĄ I NIC MI SIE NJE CHCE D: no cóż ;-; żegnacjie i podziwiajcie mój epic fryz na upały: thumb|278px|tak...grzywka w drugą strone xD *epic zaczesz* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach